Meki Meki no Mi
Introduction The Meki Meki no Mi (derived from the word Kirameki, meaning glitter in Japanese) is a logia devil's fruit that allows the user to create, control, and turn into sparks. This devil's fruit is not to be confused with the Kira Kira no Mi, which allows the user the ability to synthesize and control gold since both devil's fruits are derived from the same word. This devil's fruit is said to be the inferior counterpart of the Mera Mera no Mi (logia of flames), and the doubly inferior counterpart of the Magu Magu no Mi (logia of magma). While the official term for a user of this devil's fruit is Spark Human or Fireworks Human, the users of this devil's fruit have been dubbed Useless Logia due to their devil's fruit's inferiority. There is no current user, and the devil's fruit is located in the Devil's Fruit Vault. Strengths While this devil's fruit is weaker than the aforementioned logias, the Meki Meki no Mi still has much more potential when it comes to disorientation because of the bright sparks the user can create. The user also can set fire to things, which makes the ability a very big threat. Weaknesses There are many, many things that are hotter than sparks are, like fire. This means that if an enemy were to use an incendiary attack, the user would lose their intangibility. Also, sparks fizzle out and cool down very quickly, making it hard to create long-ranged attacks. Sparks by themselves are not enough to hurt an enemy, unlike a flame or a globule of magma. The user must use massive amounts of sparks to hurt their enemies. Attacks These attacks were recovered after interviewing the user, who is dead. Flare - The user creates a massive ball of sparks and wills it to levitate in front of them. This is the basis for many attacks. People who get near it will get hurt as sparks will fly off the ball. * Cannon - The user wills the ball to shoot itself in a straight line at their target. This causes a small of explosion of sparks on contact, and it causes a considerable amount of knockback. * Gun - The user shoots out little streams of sparks from the Flare. Every time the ball shoots out a stream, it decreases in size and brightness. * Strike - The user feeds the ball with more sparks and wills it to explode, causing a massive storm of sparks. * Railgun - The user shoots out a massive beam of sparks that will scorch anything on contact. The beam is very hard to control. * Howitzer - The user creates two more Flares and launches them at the enemy. The Flares will target the enemy, but will have less momentum. Fire - The user causes all the ground around themselves to start exploding with sparks, setting fire and hurting anyone in range.Category:Devil's Fruit Vault Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit